Blood of Krypton
by Jinn Sage
Summary: The legacy of Krypton survives with its last son: the Kryptonian Prince Rozan-Sol. Empowered by the yellow sun of this strange new world, the lost Kryptonian Prince struggles with the life that was taken from him, and the life he must pursue in order for his people to thrive. Strange new beings begin to arise with his forthcoming, dawning a new age not only for the Earth...


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from DC Comics or the Justice League. The only thing I own is my OC and this story.**

" **Speaking"**

' **Thoughts'**

' _ **Telepathic**_ **'**

 **-Blood of Krypton-**

 **Earth-1**

 _Krypton… Krypton…_

Rozan-Sol's mind burned with agitation, the thunderous pulses banging in his psyche… his eyes, he could feel eyes… burning! The young man kept his eyes shut, even tighter than before. However he felt sick, nauseous and he stumbled like a blind peasant in shame and regret.

 _Krypton… Krypton… People screaming…. the planet was shaking…_

Falling to his knees, the young man balled his fists on the grass, ripping blades apart in his hands. The heat, the fire behind his eyes wanted to be unleashed… but it hurt… Daring his eyes to open, the Kryptonian's eyes fired a torrent of star fire from his normally jade colored eyes; the resulting attack destroying part of a nearby building, sending the crowd of humans running and screaming in terror.

He could hear it.

He could hear ALL of it!

The loud screams, the roars of engines, their heartbeats bumping and racing…

Closing his eyes again, the Kryptonian slowly stood to his feet, easing to open his eyes once more. Blurred images of strange buildings and vehicles soon became clear-

He could see THROUGH them! Shaking his eyes, grunting in frustration of this odd sensation that was happening to him, taking a few haughty breaths, Rozan-Sol let the trickles of peace of Torquasm-Vo calm his mind. The buzzing of his troubled mind began to cleanse itself, the pain dying down.

Trusting in himself, Rozan-Sol opened his jade eyes to see the destruction he had wrought upon these people. However his Kryptonian mind processed the newly found information that laid before him: primitive machinery and other lifeforms similar in physical appearance as himself yet he appeared far stronger and had access to powers that they apparently didn't have.

Looking to his hand, he felt the warmth of this planet's sun upon his smooth skin. The black symbol of the House of Sol stood out to him, embolden against the pure white armor of Krypton. The symbol was of a diamond upon a small plank surrounded by a large circle- it was the purest symbol of the Kryptonian people outside of Rao itself. The loud sounds of multiple sirens alert the Kryptonian of incoming threats, bracing himself for what he may come against.

"Hands in the air!" shouted a police officer, standing behind her vehicle with her weapon in front of her. "Hands in the air now!" More police cars quickly arrived on the scene, sirens blasting loudly and the Kryptonian tensed at the loud sound. He couldn't leave his ship here with the primitives of this planet, it was his people's legacy.

"Mi ne povas aŭdi vin!" called out the Kryptonian, holding his hands up halfway. "Mi kraŝo alteriĝis …" His emerald-jade eyes flickered side to side, trying to test these new abilities he was developing. "I… am… friend. I… mean… no harm."

"Stay right there, don't move!" ordered the female officer, signaling two or three officers to follow her. Only prompting him to take a step back. "I said don't move!

Studying the inhabitants of this planet, and their enforcers, the Kryptonian analyzed the likely outcomes of his actions: with these new apparent abilities, if he acted aggressively then the law enforcement would no doubt act accordingly. However given their current reactions, it would be evident that they weren't an advanced society either.

It was a no-win solution for everyone involved.

Technically he would have nothing to lose.

Taking one last breath, the Kryptonian felt every molecule of his body began to vibrate at high speed, a powerful tingling sensation buzzed within his bones. The images of the inhabitants of this planet blurred, then everything returned to normal. However, it seemed not normal. Everything seemed frozen. The mid-flap of the wings of the birds was a clear indicator, as well as the vehicles that were once moving also stopped.

Glancing side to side, the Kryptonian walked hesitantly towards the police force, confirming his suspicions; the locked expressions of these inhabitants showed the awe and shock that may have resulted, in what he would logically assume, to be his disappearance. Looking at his hands, Rozan-Sol contemplated his fate…

 **-Blood of Krypton-**

His new strength allowed Rozan to lower the spacecraft of his people down onto the cold, frozen ground, the flexing of his muscles tightening as his body absorbed the solar radiation of this planet. Stepping away from the spacecraft, the Kryptonian ignored the blistering cold and gazed into the vast emptiness of the Arctic. It reminded him of the foundation of Krypton; cold, quiet, a place to collect one's thoughts and even meditate.

Emerald eyes blinked away the anguish that broke his heart; the truth that was out of his grasp, well within his sights, yet he had to come to grips with it. Straightening his shoulders, Rozan-Sol carried the last pride of Krypton and her children. Their legacy was his now, his responsibility to stand within the light of Rao and continue onward. Opening the spaceship and pulling out a large book and a bag, Rozan-Sol inspected the contents of the bag, pulling out a Sun-crystal; the slim crystalline was embedded with sacred technology of Krypton, allowing entire cities to built within seconds if need be, or anything else he desired. He noticed that admist the cold, there was little sun in this region of the planet. Looking towards the dark sky, the Kryptonian kept the book close to him before placing both it and the bag back into the ship.

He didn't know how long he could stay hidden on the planet, however he was sure that news of someone like himself would quickly spread, even with their limited tech. The lone crystal still in his hand, glistening from its own natural light called to the young Kryptonian. His people valued logic, reason, and science above many things in the universe, it was a symbol of enlightenment and power; they also acknowledged a faith that was rooted in their belief and culture.

Krypton was gone. So was his people and his family. The only symbol left he had to remember his past life were the Sun-crystals and the Book of Rao. Retrieving the religious text of Krypton, Rozan-Sol knelt on the frozen ground and opened the Book of Rao, turning through its first few pages:

 **Kialo estas la plej granda donaco. Ĝi kondukas al parolado, kiu kondukas al la paco, kiu kondukas al sereneco. Se ĉiuj povus esti konvinkita rezoni kun unu la alian, la mondo ĝuas la harmonio de benignaj ordo. Iuj rifuzas uzi kialo kaj anstataŭ uzi perforton, en kiu tempo ago-regata de racio kaj saĝeco-estas bezonata por kontraŭagi iliaj kondutoj kaj restarigi pacon.**

"Sciante aliaj estas inteligenteco; sciante mem estas vera saĝeco. Majstranta aliajn estas forto; majstranta mem estas vera potenco," Rozan-Sol said, reading the scriptures of Rao. Bowing his head to the ground, he stayed in place for several minutes, letting the calmness of Torquasm-Vo seep into his being. A spiritual connection started to form between him and the planet beneath, stretching as far as the planet's sun in the solar system, drawing on its pure energy and essence. It spread warmth not only in his body but also in his mind; a type of growth of felt like start of a roaring fire that destroyed a forest of old to bring prosperity to a new life.

He didn't know where to start, only that he had to move forward. Krypton was gone… that's all that mattered. But its son survived. Its legacy still remained intact, it had hope… the one thing that science nor logic could fully understand.

 **-Blood of Krypton-**

The wind flowing through his silver hair was a unique feeling of freedom that the Kryptonian deeply appreciated, the weight of his spaceship nonexistent over his head. The crashing waves below him became obsolete, the blurred white foam mirroring the dazzling sunlight that festered his newfound power; the unbridled potential of his bloodline, it was too overwhelming… if only his people truly realized the capabilities that they could possess… Or perhaps they did, and that's why they remained hidden under the guise of the unspoken xenophobia.

His hearing caught the noise of something odd, not quite mechanical but close. A soft whirring sound became louder as Rozan-Sol drew closer, slowing himself to a halt and floating over the vast ocean. This time he heard it again, like a low rumble.

Floating closer to his right, tilting his head at an angle, he noticed a faint translucent barrier protecting the area. Frowning in clear confusion, the Kryptonian flew closer to the barrier, flying faster and faster until the transparent blue aura enveloped him.

 **-Blood of Krypton-**

Riding on horseback, the young princess of the island of Themysicra came to a halt at the riptides of the beach. She was blessed on this beautiful paradise, surrounded by her sisters and family in protection. Yet her blood boiled and her soul livened at the prospect of what lied beyond the protective barrier of the island. Her mother had looked upon her dreams as only a loving mother could, insightful but restrictive.

Her mother had told her the many stories of the Gods' and Man's world, how Mankind were the treasured creations of Zeus; kind, gentle, creative beings that were sought to help one of their own and bring prosperity. Yet the anger and jealously and spitefulness of Ares, one of Zeus' many bastard children, had sought damnation not only upon Mankind, onto Olympus as well.

" _Mankind were destined for many wondrous things, Diana,_ " her Mother had said, before ending the stories. " _And perhaps they will realize this truth once more, for now however we remain safe here, biding our time until Man is ready to receive the gift that Zeus had blessed them with. We must not pity them Diana, Men have a certain pride that can and must be respected, however it is a respect that must be earned, not given or taken lightly._ "

Diana had wondered what her Mother had implied for many years, she spoke as if Man and the Amazons were not so different; maybe they were, maybe they weren't, all she had to rely on were ancient stories. Still, if she assume her mother's stories true, then wouldn't it be easier just to leave Themysicra and help Man's world return to the way it was meant to be?

Perhaps the will of the Gods' prevented such an action; however why, if true, was only the Gods' knowledge. The Amazon princess patted the sturdy neck of her black stallion, the steed in kind sputtered in appreciation. "Κάποια μέρα οι Θεοί μου επιτρέπουν να ταξιδεύω στον κόσμο του ανθρώπου."

"Και τι, αγαπητό άγγελο μου, θα έχω αφήσει να αγαπώ και να προστατεύσω?" inquired the Queen of the Amazons, striding with a royal grace towards her daughter.

Diana shrugged her shoulders innocently, a proud smile gracing her young beautiful face. "Η κληρονομιά των Αμαζόνων και των Θεών, Μητέρα. Ο λαός μας χρειάζεται ακόμα έναν επίδοξο ηγέτη για να συνεχίσει τη ζωή μας ειρήνης και ηρεμίας."

Hippolyta smiled with a mother's poise, rubbing her hand along Diana's leg. "Μια μέρα, μια μέρα σύντομα, θα είσαι λεπτότερη Βασίλισσα από ότι ήμουν. Ίσως είναι το πεπρωμένο σας να οδηγήσουμε τους ανθρώπους μας από την ασφάλεια της Themyscira και μπορούμε να επανενωθούμε με τον υπόλοιπο κόσμο. Να στέκεται δίπλα-δίπλα με τη δημιουργία του Δία και-"

The blue aura shield broke temporarily, the presence of a strange vehicle loomed towards Themyscira, its dark presence briefly overshadowing them but it continued onward towards the heart of the island.

 **-Blood of Krypton-**

Surrounded by a small army of female warriors, the Kryptonian eyed the hostile presence directed towards him. Primitive weapons aimed towards him at every foreseeable angle, it contradicted the apparent advanced technology that was cloaking the entire island from his sights earlier. This world was very confusing, perhaps he underestimated this species. However the blockage of a language barrier would still hinder any possible peaceful resolution, he could barely comprehend the last language he heard.

"Stand down my sisters, but remain on guard," called out a woman among two on a black stallion, coming to halt and dropping down from the creature. "Perhaps this is a sign from the gods." The Kryptonian glanced at the younger woman following the older woman, her inquisitive blue eyes focused on him.

"How did you find us?" asked Diana. The young man blinked, as if he wasn't sure what he heard. The Kryptonian opened his mouth but closed, unsure if his actions would spur the same results as last time. Figuring on non-verbal communication, the Kryptonian pointed towards his chest- the symbol of the House of Sol. Not entirely sure of what the man was implying, Diana stepped closer to him. "Can you not understand us?"

Rozan gestured his mouth to hers, then pointed towards the sky, followed by soft thuds of the strange vehicle; hoping that they would understand this basic sign.

"You come from the stars?" inquired the Amazon Queen, suspecting what her daughter was getting at. To emphasis her point, Hippolyta mimicked the young man's action of pointing towards the sky. The Kryptonian nodded, seemingly now on the same page. "So you're not from here… but you can't be a messenger from the gods either, so who are you?" Diana looked concernedly towards her mother then to her sisters, an unknown stranger with an unknown ship found a protected people of the gods; perhaps this was a sign, not a good one it seemed.

Lifting his hands slightly, Rozan-Sol levitated slowly off the ground and floated towards his ship, receiving the Book of Rao and the bag of Sun-crystals, holding them out towards the Amazons. The Queen contemplated meticulously on the stranger's offer, however she complied with the gesture and grabbed the book. Opening the pages and skimming through, she saw the elegant language written within. It was quite beautiful.

"What does it say?" asked Hippolyta, pointing towards a passage from the Book of Rao.

Rozan-Sol glanced at the specific passage before reciting. "Kialo estas la natura ordo de la vero; sed kontemplado estas la organo de signifo."

"Mother, some parts of his dialect sounds familiar," Diana commented. "Do you think he's telling the entire truth, of coming from the stars?"

"There are many things in this life that leave us with very little answers," Hippolyta said. "But we must do our best to help those in need, and I can see that much from him. He is a stranger to our world, there is much we can learn from him. And there is much he could also learn from us as well. It would be selfish of us to leave him imprisoned for something that might be out of his control."

"I agree, but what will we do with him? It will be difficult to properly set up communication," Diana stated.

"Difficult, but not impossible. Besides, this could be your one chance to see Man's world for yourself," The Amazon grinned amusingly at her daughter's surprised reaction. "If you're willing to prove that the Amazons are a proud and noble people, Diana. Man has already suffered under their selfishness for too long, they might need someone who can show them the path to truth and justice."

"Kind words to speak of this "Man" your highness, but it doesn't explain his presence on the island," a red-haired Amazon boldly spoke up, making her way towards the center of the action. "Themyscira was created to prevent his kind from finding us, and in doing so you've insulted our people with his presence."

"Choose your next words carefully Artemis of Bana-Mighdall. While you are equal amongst us as sisters and a warrior any Amazon would die becoming, you do not insult me by undermining my loyalty to our people or the gods. I am more than aware of what Man has done to us, lead by Hercules himself, the bastard child of Zeus, who if I need to remind you was cursed by Hera herself," Hippolyta reprimanded. "Man has fallen again and again because they rely only on themselves, while we are protected by the gods of Olympus, and if for that, for us to look down upon them is far more insulting to us."

The stern, challenging gaze of the red-haired Amazon settled from her Queen to the Kryptonian male. "What can he teach us that we don't know already? He doesn't speak our language or any language known to this world, if we are to believe his words."

The serene contemplation of Hippolyta went from Artemis, to the young, mysterious man, to her daughter next to her. "We don't know what he has to offer for we don't know what we need to learn." Artemis frowned at the answer but wisely kept her mouth shut. "However if you're insisted on getting rid of him, I suppose we can do one of two options: either a vote or a battle."

"A battle?" a wide, wicked grin crawled on the Amazon's lips. The Kryptonian watched the conversation in mild earnest, keeping his focus on the other Amazons, however noticing the grin on the red-headed Amazon's lips told him that whatever they were talking about most likely dealt with his fate. Odds were that he would have to fight for his life.

"You will fight in the arena, and if you win the man will leave. If he wins then he will stay with us on Themyscira," Hippolyta issued. "However if he does win, then he will have the equal opportunity to become an Honorary Amazon, if you have no further qualms about it."

Artemis of Bana-Mighdall surveyed her sisters, the knowing nods of an issued challenge and pride and honor were at stake now. "Very well, we'll see if this Man is worth the trouble of our wasted breath."

The Amazon princess looked towards the Kryptonian with concern etched on her young beautiful face, unsure of the unforeseen actions. However there was nothing she could do further, all that remained was his skill in battle.

"Escort him to the chambers Diana, he'll need rest before the battle starts at sunset," Hippolyta ordered. Stepping towards the Kryptonian, Diana grabbed the Kryptonian by the hand and pulled him away from her sisters, leading him towards a secluded path. A pair of guards began to follow them when the Amazon Queen raised her hand in protest.

 **-Blood of Krypton-**

The quiet seclusion of nature of this island reminded Rozan-Sol of the isolation he felt in the frozen tundra before, also of the serenity of Krypton as well. The phantom sounds of thunderous rumble and screaming plagued his mind, his body tensing at the memory. A brief hiss startled the Kryptonian of his tight grip on the Amazon's hand, releasing it in self-conscious guilt.

"Pardonon," apologized Rozan quietly, keeping his gaze low to the ground.

"It's alright," Diana insisted, rubbing her hand gently. "I'm surprised by your strength, being able to carry that large ship with you." Rozan merely tilted his head, having a slight idea of what she was talking about. The Amazon princess pondered on the sample of his language sounding familiar, perhaps she could speak in her native tongue then the barrier between them might soften. "Ήρθατε από τα αστέρια; Ξέρετε τους θεούς του Δία και του Ολύμπου?"

"Zeŭso?"

"Ίσως είστε πραγματικά από τα αστέρια." mumbled Diana, keeping her eyes focused on the Kryptonian. However he had least seemed to understand her now. "Τι γλώσσα μιλάτε?"

"Kryptonese," replied Rozan-Sol, facing the Amazon princess. "Mia popolo estis treege antaŭeniris, ni uzis tiujn kristaloj sur nia mondo kiu povus teni vastaj kvantoj de informo nomita Sun-kristaloj. Tiuj samaj kristaloj kovris la vastan plimulton de nia mondo de Krypton." He tapped on the crest of his House for the Amazon princess to understand his next point. She noticed the symbol was of a diamond upon a small plank surrounded by a large circle. Slowly looking upward she began to notice the small details of his face- the emerald colored eyes and the silver hair stood out most obviously. She could see that he had held a certain charm to him. The Amazon continued to stare ominously until she discovered that he was gone. Turning around she saw the Kryptonian had stayed in place, as if waiting for her to notice something amiss. "Ĉu vi fartas bone? Mi rimarkis, ke vi fikse rigardis min."

The Amazon princess shook her head, her blue eyes brightly shining in confidence. "Απλώς σας μέτρησα για να μάθετε πόσο εξειδικευμένος είστε στη μάχη, θα χρειαστείτε όλη τη βοήθεια που μπορείτε να πάρετε ενάντια στην Άρτεμις όταν την αντιμετωπίζετε κατά το ηλιοβασίλεμα."

Rozan-Sol smiled in earnest, a slight scoff escaping him. "Mi povus verŝajne diveni ke via afabla specialigas en batalo plejparte kiel via kulturo."

Frowning at the sudden change in his body language, and the scoff told her plenty, Diana folded her arms demandingly. Rozan observed the princess' demeanor, noticing that he apparently insulted her.

"Donita ke vi minacas min per batalo por pruvi min mem, anstataŭ simple paroli tiun tra Kion ekzakte mi supozas opinias?" countered Rozan-Sol, walking towards her boldly.

"Θα μπορούσατε να είμαστε ευγνώμονες σε μας για να σας επιτρέψουμε ακόμη και την ευκαιρία να υπερασπιστείτε τον εαυτό σας, αντί να απλά κλοτίστε τη Themyscira ή να σας σκοτώσει. Υποθέτω ότι σε κάποιο επίπεδο η Άρτεμις είχε δίκιο για τους άνδρες." Diana walked past the Kryptonian, rudely shoving her shoulder against his. "Ξέρω ότι θα μπορούσατε να καταλάβετε ότι η μητέρα μου προσπαθούσε να σας υπερασπιστεί μπροστά από τις αδελφές μας, που παίρνει ένα συγκεκριμένο είδος δύναμης και εμπιστοσύνης για να γυρίσετε ελαφρώς την πλάτη σας στην οικογένεια." She looked over her shoulder to the back of the Kryptonian's head. "Μπορείτε να βρείτε τους θαλάμους σας στο τέλος αυτής της διαδρομής, θα επιστρέψω για σας όταν ήρθε η ώρα."

The Kryptonian heard the soft padding of the Amazon's bare feet as she continued to walk away from him, the same isolation began to creep up back into his bones.

 **A/N: Hope you enjoy this story!**

 **So now we have another little DC story for you guys to read… I can imagine the reviews mostly referencing to return to my other stories XD. But don't worry, I already made a poll and a list about which stories I'll focus on for the foreseeable future (and each of those stories will get focused on for 5 chapters each).**

 **Also apologies in advance for the foreign language lesson XD. I wanted this to be an accurate representation of a Kryptonian raised in Kryptonian culture suddenly arriving on Earth (and given the context here, Rozan-Sol hasn't been on Earth very long to learn and understand English… well, for a brief second anyway).**

 **In case you're curious about Rozan-Sol's House symbol, it's based on a picture called Kryptonian symbol of Rao by JAMESNG8 on Deviantart if you guys want to take a look.**

 **Kryptonian translations (in order of appearance):**

 **Book of Rao text:** _Reason is the greatest gift. It leads to discourse, which leads to peace, which leads to serenity. If all could be convinced to reason with each other, the world would enjoy the harmony of benign order. Some refuse to use reason and instead resort to violence, at which time action—governed by reason and wisdom—is required to counteract their deeds and restore peace._

 **Rozan-Sol's reading from the Book of Rao:** _Knowing others is intelligence; knowing yourself is true wisdom. Mastering others is strength; mastering yourself is true power._

 _Reason is the natural order of truth; but contemplation is the organ of meaning._

 **Rozan to Diana:** _Zeus?_

 _My people are greatly advanced, we have used these crystals on our world that could hold vast amounts of information called Sun-crystals. These same crystals covered the vast majority of our world of Krypton._

 _Are you all right? I noticed that you were staring at me._

 _I could probably guess that your kind specializes in combat mostly as your culture._

 _Given that you're threatening me with combat in order to prove myself, instead of merely talking this through, what exactly am I supposed to think?_

 **Greek translation (In order):**

 **Diana:** _Someday the Gods' will allow me to travel amongst Man's world._

 **Hippolyta:** _And what, my dear angel, would I have left to love and protect?_

 **Diana:** _The legacy of the Amazons and Gods', Mother. Our people still need an aspiring leader to continue our lives of peace and tranquility._

 **Hippolyta:** _One day, one day soon, you'll be a finer Queen than I was. Perhaps it is your destiny to lead our people from the safety of Themyscira and we can be reunited with the rest of the world. To stand side by side with Zeus' creation and-_

 **Diana to Rozan:** _You came from the stars right? Do you know the gods of Zeus and Olympus?_

 _Maybe you really are from the stars._

 _What language do you speak?_

 _I was merely sizing you up to see how skilled in battle you are, you're going to need all the help you can get against Artemis when you face off against her at sunset._

 _You could be grateful to us for allowing you even a chance to defend yourself instead of simply kicking off Themyscira or killing you. I suppose on some level Artemis was right about men._

 _I know you could understand that my mother was trying to defend you in front of our sisters, that takes a certain kind of strength and trust to slightly turn your back against family._

 _You can find your chambers at the end of this path, I'll be back for you when it's time._

 **Harem-**

 **Kryptonians:** Kara Zor-El, Faora, Mala (from the Superman Animated series), Alura In-Ze, Powergirl, Lyla, Divine, Lara Lane-Kent, Galatea

 **Amazons:** Wonder Woman, Donna Troy, Cassie Sandsmark/Wonder Girl, Hippolyta, Artemis

 **Humans:** Lois Lane, Shay Veritas, Wendy Harris

Mary Marvel, Maxima

 **Power Scale:**

 **Galaxy to Galaxy+:**

Rozan-Sol ( _Prime Kryptonian_ )

Darkseid ( _Avatar; Full powered state_ )

Superboy Prime

 **Multi-Solar System to Multi-Solar System+:**

Doomsday

 **Solar System to Solar System+:**

Wonder Woman ( _Post-Crisis_ )

Donna Troy

Wonder Girl/Cassie Sandsmark

Maxima

Mary Marvel

Supergirl

Powergirl

Faora

Alura In-Ze

Lyla

Black Adam


End file.
